The Girl All the Bad guys want
by Bobbyjohn
Summary: Based on the song The Girl All the Bad guys want by Bowling For Soup LIKAYLA also minor Oliver/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

The Girl All the Bad guys want

**Hey everyone this is a Likayla one-shot that I was hired to write for Likayla 4 ever community so here it goes. Lot of LIKALYA and yes I changed a few words don't sue me**

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
she wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

Going to this club was a stupid idea but, if it means I get to see _her _then I can take it. I'm Mikayla by the way; and the girl I'm currently pawning over is the Lilly Truscott.

_And when she walks,  
all the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!_

Holy Crap! She's walking past me; she looks like a goddess! She's so freaking hot. And there's the trail of guys and girls walking 3 feet behind her. So that there not close enough for her to slap them for attempting to grope her, but close enough so that they can still bask in her glow. Wow she walked right past me without so much as a glance in my direction.

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough girls  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes_

Now she's in the rec room watching wrestling with her partner in crime Oliver Oken. They were watching the female wrestling part. I think she's getting turned on? Oh wait that's because the Glamazon is in the Ring fondling Mickey James. Who wouldn't be horny after seeing that? She told Oliver to turn up the stereo. Which is now blasting very loud rap metal; great now there's a huge mosh pit in the room.

_It's like a bad movie  
she is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!_

For a moment I thought we had made eye contact but she was actually lookin at the screen behind me, that showed who won a game. She looked right past me! The girl of my dreams barely knows that I'm alive. "Ugh someone shoot me!" I screamed I didn't think anyone heard because of the music but all of a sudden. "I need to see so id and do you have a designated driver?" the bartender asked

She was tall and very cute if I wasn't pinning after Lilly I might have asked her out. "Um no they went home and I stayed." I said "Well I can give you a ride if you really want the drink?" she said "Um what drink?" I said confused "The 3 wise men" she said I gladly took the drink from her. It looked like any other shot. But I wasn't alerted that what was in the 3 wise men. It's every type of whisky, tequila, and vodka. It burned down my throat and made me drunk as hell it all hit me so fast.

I got up immediately regretting it. I stumbled and fell on none other than Lilly Truscott. She caught me and gestured toward the bartender (Miley in case you didn't guess)

"Miles you didn't" Lilly whined "She didn't give me a chance to tell her what was in the drink; not my fault." "That's what you said last tim-oomf" I cut her off with my lips. She's hot, I'm drunk as hell, and she is hot! Did I say that already? Well anyways next thing I know I am pressed up against the wall in Miley's office as Lilly rubs all over my body as she sucks on my pulse point.

I'm groaning I can't help it. The girl of my dreams is all over me, its like the best night ever! She starts tearing off my shirt and stares at my hard, toned abs. She traces the outline and I start moaning again. She looks at me and kisses me passionately then suddenly pulls away. "Wait what am I doing!? I don't even know your name, and I'm touching you like this!" she yells

"It's not like I was objecting." I said feeling a little ashamed that she might think that I was a slut. She didn't say anything. I started to cover myself up with my arms she pretty much tore open my shirt in the heat of the moment. I looked up at her; she grabbed my neck to pull me closer as she whispered in my ear "Tell me your name baby" she said "Mikayla" I said "Do you want to go back to my place with me?"

I was speechless " I uh well um uh. Y-yeah that's be great" I finally manage to stutter out "Great oh and uh here's my jacket" she handed me her Paramore jacket. "Since I ripped your shirt, and you probably don't want to go out there in your bra."

I blushed and put on the jacket. She zipped it up and lifted up my chin and gently kissed me. Her tongue was asking for entrance that I gladly gave. We made out for 5 minutes or so then Oliver knocked on the door.

"He Lils are ya in there?!" he yelled she went to open the door "what do ya need?" she asked "well you've been gone since that girl fell on you; I was just making sure that you were alright." He said suddenly finding greater interest in his shoes.

"Aw Ollie thanks but I'm okay I was just about to head home." "With?" Oliver asked "Mikayla" she said as I poked out from behind her. "Hey Oliver" I said shyly Lilly put her arm around my waist and pulled me forward so that she's pressed up against my back, I leaned into her; as she put her hands in my front pockets.

"Right well do you need a ride?" He said a bit put off by the sudden display of affection "Nope I'm taking the silver Volvo." (lol all you Twilight fans just throwing you a bone) "Mkay, so I'll be taking Sparky." (they share a Yamaha R1) "Sure if you want to. We're gonna go see ya later Ollie."

Once were in the car, she looks over at me then starts to kiss me; but pulls away to fast for my liking. She must've heard my whimper when she broke apart because she said we'll be there soon be patient. All I know is we better get there soon.

**End! Of chapter 1 do you want me to keep going?**

**Is it because you like the story, or that you like me? Or do you little pervs wanna watch what happens when they get in the bedroom? *wink* Review and give me your thoughts and comments cause you know I love them**


	2. ¡MIERDA SANTA! ELLA está DESNUDA

**Okay people by demand and the fact that I've been thinking about it all day here it the 2nd chapter to my new story and here is the steamy (Edited)sex scene that I was talking about.**

MIKAYLA'S P.O.V.

We walked into her her apartment and she wasted no time unzipping the jacket and throwing it across the room. She unhooked my bra and cast it aside and started sucking on my hard nipples, I arched against her as she racked her hands down my hard abs and rubbed me through my tight jeans.

I moved to take off her shirt and bra, and kissed and nipped down her neck through the valley of her breast. "Why don't we move somewhere more comfortable?" She whispered in my ear. She led me to her bed room and laid me down on the bed, and popped the button on my jeans, pulling them and my underwear down in one swift movement.

She thrusted two fingers deep inside me, curling them to hit my soft spot, I'm in heaven as she thrust deeper into me with each thrust, she whispers in my ear. She thrusts into me deep and hard with each stroke

I arch my back and let out an deep moan. Rocking my hips hard on her fingers. She smiles at my submissive state. She inserts another finger and that was it. I throw my head back and scream out "Oh mi dios de mierda el su sorprender!" After I had calmed down from my orgasmic high she pulled her fingers out and sucked on them, she whispered in my ear "When you speak Spanish like that, it makes me so freaking horny. Think you can repay the favor?"

I wasted no time flipping her so that I was on top. "I don't mind at all baby" I said as I sucked on her left nipple while teasing and pulling the right one. "Ah ssssss" she hissed I bit her nipple gently and swirled my tongue around it before I continued my journey downward. My face was directly in front of her center.

I saw her little bud popping out, I blew on it she dug her hands in my hair and shot up in the bed as I started exploring. Licking and sucking on her clit. Occasionally teasing her entrance with my tongue. She was rocking her hips and pressing my head further in to her. Then I pulled back "Damn it" she moaned.

I drug my tongue over the length of her pussy and said "amore de la milla que usted prueba muy delicioso" her eyes darkened then she pulled me up to give me a rough kiss she looked at me and said "you are so fucking sexy." Then leaned to whisper in my ear "Please Mickey I need you inside me."

I didn't need to be told twice I went down again plunge three fingers inside her and sucked hard on her clit. Pumped my fingers as deep as I could into her, feeling her tighten around my fingers. "Mmmick I'm cuminnng- Holy Christ Mikayla!" she came all over my chin and my breast.

I rose up and she liked me clean. I kissed her and laid on the bed. She cut off the lamp and pulled me closer. "Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" she asked me as she kissed my forehead

"As…?" I asked "My girlfriend. If you accept the offer." I leaned up to kiss her "I would love to." "Good now, lets get some sleep. Oliver will wonder what all the noise in here was" she said smirking I snuggled deeper into her and fell asleep in her arms.

**Hey everyone well how was it? Come on tell me you know you want to! Lol but in all seriousness comments are expected in order for me to update. Paz y Amor -Olivia**


End file.
